


Secret Santa Gift (2017)

by curl



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Isle of the Lost (Disney), Multi, i'm not ready to let this ship name die, uhookme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 07:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13142391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curl/pseuds/curl
Summary: Harry and Gil plan a little Christmas surprise for Uma.





	Secret Santa Gift (2017)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [umaspirateship](https://archiveofourown.org/users/umaspirateship/gifts).



> this is my gift for the descendants secret santa on tumblr :)

It was a frosty afternoon on the Isle of the Lost. Gil was sitting alone on deck of the Lost Revenge, with only a fire in a rusty barrell to keep him warm while he did his best to string seashells on a thread with his stiff fingers.

"How are our baubles coming along?", Harry asked as he climbed aboard and heaved a jumble of dried up branches over the railing.  
Gil accidentally broke a seashell in two and tossed it onto the pile of failed attempts next to him. On his other side, however, there was what Gil found to be quite an impressive amount of intact seashell ornaments that he had made all by himself.  
"Pretty good," he answered, looking at his work with pride. "I'm almost out of seashells, though."  
"Eh, looks like we have enough," Harry said with a shrug and dropped the branches in front of Gil.

"Oh, you got more firewood? I thought you were gonna get our tree," Gil wondered, much to Harry's displeasure.  
Initially, Harry meant to help him with the ornaments, but he refused to put his hook aside, which made it pretty much impossible for him to put a thread through a small hole, so he gave up and set out to find a tree instead.  
"This _is_ our tree," Harry said through gritted teeth. He looked down at the branches and poked them with his foot. "It's all I could find," he mumled.  
Gil frowned at the frustration in Harry's face. "It just needs some work, I'm sure it's gonna be perfect."

Harry's expression brightened up and he took a step towards Gil, holding out his hand and letting a branchlet dangle from his hook above their heads. "I also found this."  
Gil squinted slightly, trying to figute out what he was looking at. "A.. second, tiny tree?"  
Harry leaned forward with a smirk and placed a peck on Gil's nose. "Pretend it's a mistletoe."  
"Okay," Gil answered quietly, his cheeks flushing.  
Harry grinned at how flustered he got, and kissed him again on the lips.  
Even though this was hardly the first time Harry had kissed him, Gil still needed a moment to remember to breathe.

"Help me put it together," Harry said and picked up a branch. "We gotta get it ready before Uma's shift is over."  
"Why are we doing this again?", Gil asked as he picked up some rope to tie the branches together.  
Harry had already explained their plan to him several times, but he still found it confusing.  
Still, Harry didn't roll his eyes. He seemed to have gotten used to telling Gil the same things over and over again. "To surprise Uma," he answered calmly and picked out the thickest branch to be the stem.  
"But she hates Christmas," Gil noted.  
"Yes."  
"And we hate Christmas, too."  
"Yes."  
Gil paused. "..Why are we doing this again?"  
"Because the mainland folks say we can't have it," Harry said.  
Gil could tell that he was getting annoyed, but blamed it on the fact that he was thinking about Auradon.  
"But we don't want it, right?"  
Harry nodded. "Right." He looked Gil in the eyes. "But what do we do when people won't let us have something?"  
Gil thought for a moment. He knew they had been over this. "We take it anyway?"  
"Exactly!", Harry exclaimed and pointed a finger at Gil, whose face lit up because he got it right.  
Harry still wouldn't let go of his hook so he had to use his teeth to tie a knot. He spat out the rope and spoke on. "Even though we don't have an actual tree, or baubles, or tinsel, or garlands," Harry seemed to have lost his train of thought as he stared at a point far away for a second, but then he blinked and continued, "but we're showing them that we don't need any of their fancy knick-knacks to have a Christmas of our own or something like that."  
"So, like a statement," Gil concluded.  
Harry raised his eyebrows and smiled at him. "You are on fire today, darling." He tied a final knot and their tree was standing. So long as the wind didn't pick up. "Plus, it's about time we spoiled Uma a little. She's been extra pissy lately."  
Gil nodded. Ursula made her work longer shifts so she was even more stressed than usual.

 

It had long been dark and what should have been snow reached them only as fine droplets, when Uma finally arrived at the ship.  
"I brought leftovers," she announced as she set foot on deck and held up a greasy paperbag filled with seafood.  
She paused when she noticed Harry and Gil grinning at her. "Why are you looking at me like that?"  
"Surprise," Harry said in a soft singsong and they stepped aside to reveal their makeshift Christmas tree.  
It might have looked more impressive with more than just the burning barrel to illuminate the scene, but the boys were pretty satisfied with their work nonetheless.  
Uma furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and stepped closer to take a look at the mess of branches, rope and seashells.  
Gil and Harry watched her every move to read her reaction and Gil said, "Merry Christmas!"  
Uma turned around to face them. "It's not Christmas," she said matter-of-factly.  
"Not Christmas?", Harry asked and his eyes widened in surprise.  
"Today's the twenty-second," she explained.  
"The twenty-second!", Harry repeated and looked at Gil with raised eyebrows, "Why didn't you say something?!"  
"I thought that was part of the surprise!", Gil defended himself.  
Uma snorted. "It doesn't look very Christmas-y anyway," she said and walked around their construction to try and figure out how they ever thought that this could pass as a Christmas tree.  
"It's because we know you hate Christmas. Right?" Gil looked at Harry for confirmation.  
"Yeah, sure, let's go with that," Harry mumbled with resignation in his voice.

Uma smirked at him but kept from making a snarky comment.  
"Oh! You haven't seen the best part yet!", Harry said exitedly.  
"There's more?", Uma and Gil asked in unison.  
Harry looked at Gil. "Yes, the thing!", he hissed.  
It took Gil a moment but then he remembered. "Oh right, the thing!"  
"What thing?", Uma asked, eyebrows raised.  
"Stay right there," Harry said and walked a few steps backwards before he turned around and hurried under deck.  
"Sure," she responded with growing confusion.  
She turned one of the seashell ornaments in her hand before shooting a glance at Gil. "So, I take it you made those?"  
Gil straightened his back and smiled. "Uh-huh."  
"Nice job," she said with and approving nod and Gil started beaming.  
Uma wasn't one to throw around praise, and it always made Gil feel special when it was directed at him.

A few moments later Harry apeared again with an unshapely bundle that was covered in rags. He handed it over to Uma, who gave both of them confused looks.  
She pulled off the rags. "More seashells," she said and looked at all the kinds of different seashells in her hands. "And they're stuck together."  
"These are all the prettiest ones we could find," Gil told her with a bright smile.  
"You need to take off your hat," Harry said.  
"And you need to watch your tone, I'm still your captain," Uma responded but then it dawned on her. "Oh, it's a crown!"  
Harry gave her a smirk. "Yes. So?" He nodded at her hat expectantly.  
Uma rolled her eyes with a smile and did as told. Gil took the crown from her and placed it one her head.  
"A queen needs a crown," he said.  
"Tsk, queen of what?", Uma asked in a bitter tone and Gil could tell he had hit a nerve, albeit unintentionally.  
He thought for a moment. "Uhm, our hearts?"  
"Are you comparing me to the Queen of Hearts?"  
"No, no! I'm just saying-"  
Uma started laughing before he could finish. "You're such dorks."  
Harry smiled. "But we're _your_ dorks."

Uma shook her head, still smiling. "Come here." She pulled both of them closer and gave each a kiss on the cheek. "Who needs Christmas when I have a crew like you."


End file.
